Join The Clan
Hello! Want to join Waterclan? If so all you need to do it read the Rules, and then fill out it's name, age, gender, sexuality, rank, appearance, personality, history and family. You can NOT have cats with powers or just stupid names like (Fartfish, Cupcake, etc.) But you can have any other name's that is creative, like... (Glozziarr, Singingbird, etc) Please read the rules before joining. Thank you Please do not fill it out here on the example form. Copy and paste it at the BOTTOM) Also do not put it just under the first heading, make your own heading at the BOTTOM of the page. Thank you. Name: Age: Gender: Sexuality: Rank: Crush: Appearance: Personality: History: Family: *Then Sign off with your signature. Sirenstar ✔ Name: Sirenkit, Sirenpaw, Sirensong, Sirenstar Age: 30 moons Gender: Female Sexuality: Bisexual Rank: Leader Appearance: Sirenstar is a silver she-cat with one missing eye, she has one sea blue eye and scars all over her body. Personality: Sirenstar is a very brave she-cat, and will stand up for those who can't defend there selves. She is very loyal to her clan and will do anything to make sure that they are safe and well fed. She is very sweet and will often show it, she is very postive and will give her clanmates who are feeling down postive adiditude so that they may cheer up, she doesn't sway from her duty, she makes sure that the prey pile is filed and will often go hungry for a day or two. Sirenstar isn't afraid to die, and will give up all her nine lives for the good of her clan and clanmates. History: Sirenstar was born in a viscous attack that killed both of her parents, Sirenstar grew up learning stories about them, how her father was a very brave deputy and her mother was an excellent hunter, growing up Sirenstar wished to become just like them, so she worked hard, doing everything right and excellent eventually earning her warrior name, where she became deputy then leader. Family: All Dead. Dazzlingbeauty''' '''✔ Name: Dazzlingkit, Dazzlingpaw, Dazzlingbeauty Gender: Female Age: 22 moons Sexuality: Straight Rank: Warrior Appearance/Personality: Dazzlingbeauty is a breathtakingly beautiful, awe-inspiring, heart-stopping, jaw-dropping, eye-popping, head-turning, body-shocking, heart-throbbing, ground-shaking, show-stopping, gorgeous, perfect, flawless, pretty, fluffy, sure-footed, feathery-furred, pure-white she-cat with dazzling sapphire blue eyes. Dazzlingbeauty's scent is roses, some cats tend to brush againts her, hopping to get her scent on them but it never works, it is stuck to her fur. Dazzlingbeauty is a sweet she-cat, who doesn't care if her pelt get's wet, she is the type of she-cat to defend and protect her clan, not matter the cost, she isn't selfish or vain, but is very sweet and cares a lot about kits. History/Background: Dazzlingbeauty was born from a loner and a kittypet, when she became the age of eight moons her mother died, so she moved in with her, along with her sister. Her father were she learned how to hunt, fight and defend for herself, she became a strong yet beautiful young she-cat. Then one day out of the blue, Dazzlingbeauty was out hunting with her sister, when she heard a big screech, dropping her catch she ran back to the barn and saw her father dead on the floor with blood pooling on her father's neck. Her father took one last look at his beautiful daughters and told them to run, before the light went out of his eyes. Doing what there father told them, they ran and came across Flameclan. Family: * Talon (Father) * Lily (Mother) * Tigerlily (Sister) Tigerlily ✔ Name: Tigerkit, Tigerpaw, Tigerlily Gender: Female Age: 22 moons Sexuality: Straight Rank: Warrior Appearance: Tigerlily is a pretty dark orange she-cat with black stripes all over her body. Making her look like a tiger. Her eyes are a dark brown, and she has unusual long sharp front claws. Personality: Tigerlily's voice is often kept in a gentle tone. Her purr is rather, welcoming and warm. Tigerlily is a very loyal cat, she is very fierce and will protect her clan with the cost of her life. She is very gentle and loving and will often seen helping apprentices with there duties, soothing elders with bad dreams and playing with kittens. Tigerlily isn't a judgy cat and will often try to make friends with everyone and anyone. She isn't afraid to lend a helping hand and will stand up for cats who can't defend or protect themselevs. History: Tigerlily was born to two amazing warriors, Rainstorm and Leafdapple. Tigerlily grew up to be just like both of her parents and would alway show her loyaty and repsonibility in her clan. After the death of her parents, Tigerlily never swayed from her duties. Family: * Father: Rainstorm (Dead) * Mother: Leafdapple (Dead) * Dazzlingbeauty (Alive) Deathberries ✔ Name: Deathkit, Deathpaw, Deathberries Gender: Feamle Age: 20 moons Sexuality: Straight Rank: Warrior Appearance: Deathberries is a pure black she-cat with dark purple eyes, she has three claw marks on her face, missing her purple eyes. Personality: Deathberries is a rather ambitious cat, and one to always get her revenge. Once she has something set in her mind, she'll never give up, and will kill if she needs to get what she wants, or to accomplish. If a cat angers Deathberries, she will hold a grudge in her heart until her death, unless the cat somehow changes her opinion on them. Deathberries often likes the taste of blood in her mouth and the stings of the wounds on her pelt, she never shows mercy to a cat and won't stop fighting a cat until she wins. History: Deathberries was an outcast from the moment she opened her dark purple eyes, her parents thought a cat with purple eyes was evil, so they casted her out of the nest and wouldn't let her eat with them or share there prey with them. Deathberries was mostly abused by her father, and she earned the scars on her face from him, when she was just a paw, she was playing with her brother and accidentally hurt his ear and her father lashed out. Deathberries became angry and evil, and she swore revenge on her mother and father. Family: * Mother: Sapphirewing (Alive) * Dad: Shadowtalon (Alive) * Brother: Rabbittail (Alive) Ravenconsparicy ✔ Name: Ravenkit, Ravenpaw, Ravenconsparicy Age: 23 moons Gender: Female Sexuality: Straight Rank: Warrior Apperance: A pure black she-cat with dark blue eyes Personality: Ravenconsparicy is a tough she-cat and isn't one to be messed with. She is the type of she-cat to snap at you and tease you in a short of nice way and mean way, she is very mysterious and doesn't stay what she thinks and sometimes doens't talk at all. Some cats stay clear of her, others glare at her or want to get to know her, waiting to get to know this mysterious cat. She sometimes can speak her own mind and will say things that will accidentally hurt other cat's feelings. But she will always try to apoligize to them. Ravenconspaircy is very loyal to her clan and will always lend a helping paw to cats in need, she makes sure the prey pile is filled and cats have had something to eat, she will often go hunintg by herself and will often go without eating for a couple hours or a day. All Ravenconsparicy wants for her clanmates is she hopes to die as a true warrior. History: Ravenconsparicy was born in a litter of two, the only surviving kit out of the litter, her mother died along with her siblings and was raised by her clan, never knowing her father, who was killed in battle. Ravenconsparicy grew up to learn and protect herself form her mean clanmates comments. Ravenconsparicy learned to train hard and keep her mouth shut when she was suppost to be. Family: * Mother: Rosepetal (Dead) * Two unmaed kits (Dead) * Father: Crashingthunders. (dead) Aphrodite ✔ Name: Aphrodite Age: 23 Moons Gender: Female Sexuality: Straight Rank: Warrior Appearance: Aphrodite is slim, athletic body she-cat with a dazzling dappled grey she-cat with a soft fur coat. Her paws are the darkest, and the weave up into a lighter grey, eventually turning into white. Aphrodite has rich-amber brown eyes. Aphrodite scent is roses, some cats tend to brush against her, hopping to get her scent on them but it never works, it is stuck to her fur. Personality: Aphrodite is a perfect people's person, she likes to break down cats for the fun of it, those who get past her tormenting become her true friends, she can be selfish and cruel and very sarcastic. Aphrodite takes her looks as an advantage, and will use it on other cats. History: Aphrodite was found on the border of Waterclan territory, she grew up keeping her name, she never knew her birth parents but was adopted by a young she-cat by the name of Riverstream. Riverstream took Aphrodite as her own. Family: * Unknown * Riverstream (Adopted mother) Frozencrown ✔ Name: Frozenpaw, Frozencrown Age: 29 moons Gender: Female Sexuality: Straight Rank: Warrior Appearance: Frozencrown is a pure white she-cat with a black crescent moon on the top of her forehead, she has two mismatched eyes: one purple and the other blue. On her throat are scars that damaged her vocal cords, making her mute, she mouth talks when she talks to someone. Personality: Frozencrown was always a bubbly she-cat who would talk and make friends, but with the lost of her voice, she is very shy and doesn't like it when cats stare at her scars on her neck. History: Frozencrown was born in a barn to a former loner by the name of Lunar. Frozencrown grew up learning the stories of her other mother, Frozencross, who was a clan cat, saying that she named her daughter after her. Lunar and Frozencrown were suppose to go Nightclan together and meet there other mother when Lunar was attacked and killed, before her mother was attacked she told Frozencrown to run if anything happend, Frozencrown ran where she came across Nightclan, she joined, she meet her mother, Frozencross but she said she didn't know her, when she was just an apprentice she was attacked and lost her voice. Family: * Lunar (Mother, Dead) * Frozencross (Mother, Dead) Nightwillow ✔ Name: Nightwillow Age: 17 moons Gender: Female Sexuality: Bisexual Rank: Warrior Crush: None at the moment Appearance: Black she cat with emerald eyes and white paws Personality: Energetic, Fun History: Nightwillow was born to a straight family and has always been embarrassed and hid the fact that she's bisexual Family: Skysong - Mother Stormstripe - Father Lightpelt - Brother Boa ✔ Name: Boa Age: 17 moons Gender: Female Sexuality: Lesbain Ran: Queen Crush: None at the moment Appearance a brown and white she-cat with soft brown eyes Personality: Bubbly, Fun, Happy, Amused, Loving, Shy, Sweet, Adventurous History: Boa was born to a she-cat by the name of Lily, who died giving birth to her and her brother, Tiger. There father was an abusive man, who would hit Boa and slowly Tiger was turning into abusive too, one flawless spring day, Boa was out hunting were she was raped by her brother and attacked, and left to die. Sienstar found her at the edge of the territory, where she took her into the clans to live Smallbeetles ✔ Rank: Warrior Age: 20 moons Sexuality: Straight Appearance: Smallbeetles is strong pure black she-cat with yellow eyes, they look more golden sometimes. Her claws are long and sharp. Personality: Smallbeetles was once a bubbly happy she-cat despite her father and siblings cruel ways. Smallbeetles became a strong and loyal Scorchclan she-cat, she trained hard and had her goals on become the best warrior ever, and when she finally earned her name she became happy that she accoplished her goal. Smallbeetles can be mysterious in different ways, she can one day be mean and cruel, then the next happy and bubbly and will often be kept by herself. Smallbeetles can often go looking for revenage, and knows that she shouldn't but she does it anyway. History: Smallbeetles was born to a she-cat by the name of Sapphirestone, her mother died giving birth to her and her siblings, being the runt of the litter ment that she was the one that killed her mother, for being the last kit born. Her father Viperfire, was very rude and abusvive to her, blaming her for killing her mother. Even her siblings blam her for the death of her mother. Smallbeetles vowed to become a great warrior, she soon became one, her father and siblings still abuse her until one day. Smallbeetles was forced to go hunting along with her father and her two siblings, Rabbitsong and Yellowleaf. A group of foxes came back, Smallbeetles attacked, and didn't realize that her father and siblings were dead until she turned around and saw them lying on the ground dead. Smallbeetles was davastated, and vowed to revenge her familys death. Family: Sapphirestone (Mother, Dead) Viperfire (Father, Dead) Rabbitsong (Sister, Dead) Yellowleaf (Brother, Dead) Amberbreeze ✔ Rank: Warrior Age: 20 moons Sexuality: Straight Appearance: Amberbreeze is a black and ginger she-cat with bright dark amber eyes, mostly all black with two white paws. Persoanlity: Amberbreeze was taught how to be a great warrior, and to only be loyal to Scorchclan. Amberbreeze has a soft voice that sooths like the ocean. Amberbreeze doesn't let anything get in the way of becoming a great warrior, even if some cats can be bossy or rude. Amberbreeze gives a paw to cats who are in need, and doesn't flinch at cats who seem more usless then some. She is very wise and knowns what to say in time. Amberbreeze will often snapp if someone get's her angry, and will often break down sometimes when someone says something hurtful, she will always learn to stand up for herself, even her clanmates. History: Amberbreeze was born to two cats in Scorchclan, Breezewind and Flamingember. Being the only child, Amberbreeze was brought up to be a loyal cat. Amberbreeze's life was perfect until her mother and father were killed in battle when she was just a paw, vowing to work hard like her parents, she did everything she was told and she finally earned her warrior name, but she choosed her own, wanting to be named Amberbreeze for both of her father and mother. Family: Breezewind (Mother, Dead) Flamingember (Father, Dead) Blackmask ✔ Name: Blackmask Age: 11 moons Gender: Female Youknowwhat: Straight, but she's a medicine cat so... Appearance: Blackmask in a pure white she-cat with a black mask around her icy blue eyes. Personality: Blackmask is a loyal cat, and is merciful. She believes in giving cats second chances, even when they do something horrible. She has a tough outside, giving herself advanced battle moves just in case, but on her inside she is soft as a fluffy kit. She is a focused and StarClan connected cat. History: Blackmask was an only kit, to Frozenbreeze and Ravenheart, and she was always an unsocial yet social kit, and she fully accepted her being medicine apprentice to Mistywhisper. She was shocked when her mentor died, and sweared to StarClan she would be the best medicine cat ever. Ever since then she has been totally focused, spending most of her living moments studying herbs and checking on her clanmates. Family: Frozenbreeze (Mother, Deceased) Ravenheart (Father, Deceased) Rank: Medicine Cat - A blue jay in their nest Mistywhisper ✔ Name: Mistywhisper Age: 22 Moons Gender: Female Youknowwhat: Straight. Appearance: A silver gray she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes. Personality: Like Blackmask, but wiser. History: Mistywhisker as a kit was a playful and energetic, but she changed extremely when her father died, the only parent taking care of her. Her favorite spot in WaterClan territory was the lake, so she watches over it from StarClan. After her work increased, she was focused and serious. Near her death she got a prophecy about a death. she was not surprised when it was here (WOW MISTYWHISPER WOW). She watched her apprentice, Blackmask from StarClan. Family: Eaglesky (Father, Deceased) Rank: Dead Medicine Cat - A blue jay in their nest Jayflight ✔ Name: Jayflight Age: 12 Moons Gender: Male Youknowwhat: Straight. Appearance: Silvery tom with splotches and flecks of black and white. Personality: Cheerful and playful tom, loyal, and serious when needed to. Guidance to apprentices, because he thinks its fun. History: (*insert minor character history where no family member died except of like 1 of fox and a few os sickness, mostly died of age, harsh mentor, and so he was a great warrior in his opinion. sometimes plays around in lake and stuff, lake is special place to him.) Family: Crowsoar (Father, Deceased) Owlwing (Sister, Deceased) Birdlight (mother, deceased) Rank: Warrior - A blue jay in their nest Songbird ✔ Name: Songbird Age: 11 moons Gender: Female Youknowwhat: Straight Appearance: Cream she-cat with white points Personality: Shy but caring she-cat, loyal, and cheerful. History: *minor character history here* Family: Wingleap (Mom, dead) Blueclaw (dad, dead) rank: warrior - Jayjay Bathsheba & Zipporah ✔ Name: Bathsheba Age: 20 moons Gender: Female Sexuality: Straight Appearance: Bathsheba is a pure black she-cat with one blue eye and one brown eye, her tail is feather like. Personality: Bathsheba is a sweet she-cat who cares for every one, her heart is big and is always loving and cares for everyone. Bathsheba doesn't speak rude to anyone and haves a soft heart, she will be kind to anyone she meets. History: Doesn't talk about it *** Name: Zipporah Age: 20 moons Gender: Female Sexuality: Straight Appearance: Zipporah is a black she-cat with soft brown eyes and a feather like tail, she has two white paws. Personality: Zipporah is independent, kind, determined, and brave. She loves her family fiercely but can come off teasing at times. Regardless, she will go to great lengths to protect them (and herself) when threatened. She sometimes can be hostile and aggressive, but when you get to know her, her hostility melts away into sarcasm and playfulness. History: Doesn't talk about it BlackswanWhiteswan Toa ✔ Age: Newbon Gender: Female Sexuaility: Straight Appearance: creamy honey she-cat with green blind eyes Personality: Coming Soon BlackswanWhiteswan Hiddensun ✔ Age: 19 moons Gender: Male Sexuality: Straight Appearance: Hiddensun is a silver black tom with yellow eyes, he has a big yellow birthmark shaped as the sun on his forehead. Personality: Hiddensun is very protective of his twin sister, Hiddenmoon. Hiddensun is a caring tom, who is very protective of his family and clanmates. He looks up to his leader and the deputy. He doesn't sway from duties and takes pride on his work, he isn't selfish or vain. He will always lend a helping paw to anyone in need, even cats who don't live in the clan. He is brave, and will save someone's life in battle, or he will trade his life for his clanmates, if he has too. In battle, he is very fierce and will fight to the death, he will let all of his blood spill and won't give up in a fight. Hiddensun is the type of cat you can talk too if you have problems or if you need to talk about your dreams to someone, he doesn't hesitate to talk to someone and is welling to listen to them, anytime. History: Hiddensun was born to Rose (a loner) and Shiningmoon (a Waterclan cat), along with his twin sister, Hiddenmoon. Hiddensun never knew her mother nor father, Shiningmoon disappeared before they were born and there mother died giving birth to them, but that was not all, Rose were later captured by "Lab Coats." and were experimented on inside Rose, but she later died giving birth to him and his sister, and they bared unusually birthmarks, Hiddensun with a big yellow sun on his forehead and Hiddenmoon with a big yellow crescent birthmark on her forehead. They were later helped by a Waterclan cat named Yellowleaf, where she took them to Waterclan after they escaped and the became amazing warriors BlackswanWhiteswan Hiddenmoon ✔ Age: 19 moons Gender: Female Sexuality: Straight Appearance: A silver black she-cat with big yellow eyes, she has a big crescent yellow moon birthmark on her forehead. Personality: HIiddenmoon is a very active she-cat, who likes to hang out with her twin brother, Hiddensun. Hiddenmoon looks up to her brother, she is very bubbly and happy. She never leaves her brother's side, they are two peas in a pod, they do everything together, hunt, fight side by side and even share the same nest. Unlike her brother, Hiddenmoon thinks everything is special in his or there own way. History: Hiddenmoon was born to Rose (a loner) and Shiningmoon (a Waterclan cat), along with her twin brother, Hiddensun. Hiddenmoon never knew her mother nor father, Shiningmoon disappeared before they were born and there mother died giving birth to them, but that was not all, Rose were later captured by "Lab Coats." and were experimented on inside Rose, but she later died giving birth to him and his sister, and they bared unusually birthmarks, Hiddensun with a big yellow sun on his forehead and Hiddenmoon with a big yellow crescent birthmark on her forehead. They were later helped by a Waterclan cat named Yellowleaf, where she took them to Waterclan after they escaped and the became amazing warriors BlackswanWhiteswan